


Devils Don't Fly

by PlutoDreaming



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angels, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Demon, Devil Lance, Devils, Earth, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, War, demon!Lance, lance is a devil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoDreaming/pseuds/PlutoDreaming
Summary: Lance never thought he would end up in space. He always thought he would stay on Earth or at home.He knew aliens existed before meeting the last two Alteans, he's known since he was born.What he didn't know is that this once race could tell what he was. Oops, guess he forgot to tell the team that secret.|Sorry, I suck at summaries|





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfic/story so please give some tips along the way to help me go
> 
>  
> 
> |Chapter 1|  
> Prologue

The pain coursed through his veins, fire making its way through his body. Screams of agony should have come from the boy. He smiled instead, the pain familiar, reminding him of home.

Home was an interesting topic for the boy. Was it in a castle ship out in space? Or was it where he came from, the fiery pits of hell?  
You see this boy was from hell, a demon as many called his kind, but he wasn't just any demon, he was the son of Satan, he was the last angel alive. The boy's mother, Satan, used to be an angle, she was the sister of God, but God had become corrupted.  
Now humans had it all wrong, God was a mean person who often played favourites. He wasn't fair in his selections of those who went to hell or heaven, he had a corrupted sense of what was right or wrong. If someone had done at least one right thing in their life the went to heaven, this meant there were few left in hell. Satan had seen the corruption in him and saw what he was doing was wrong, so she rebled against him. She was banished from heaven where she then began to rule over hell. This had made god furious, he raged a war against hell. The war lasted centuries and many from both sides were lost. Now hell and heaven weren't just for Earth, it was for the whole universe. So when the war happened, hell won for those who had done wrong most their life were in heaven, but they would do wrong again and they did. That's how they won, but in desperate attempts to save heaven God went and raped Satan, his own sister. Satan is a lovely woman with chocolate skin, golden eyes and silky black hair with the tips the colours of a sunset. She did not deserve the cruel fate her brother put upon her yet she bor his child and loved him as her own. She made sure to keep this child in hell for he was more powerful than both parents. 

 

This boys name was Lance.


	2. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance loved flying, just not without wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! 2 chapters in one day! I'm on a roll :P
> 
> So I'm not sure how many chapters there's gonna be but it's not gonna be a small amount.  
> And I'm not sure if I'll update weekly but I will try.

The wind flowed through his hair, fingertips just skimming the surface of the lava lakes that surrounded his home. The boy spins onto his back to look at the dangerous glowing crystals that seemed to float in the endless night sky as he glides along. Small stars scattered across the sky, just out of reach. He spins back as flaps his wings as he climbs higher and higher into the night sky. His features lit up by the soft glow of the stars and crystals as he soars upwards. He stops and lands onto the top of one of the massive floating crystals to look over his world. 

He looks over to his house to see a woman with chocolate skin and golden eyes looking up at the sky. The woman was calling out to him, begging for him to come home, to come back to her. He flew down, tucking in his wings to go faster. The rush of the wind through his hair makes him smile, he missed this dearly. But de he feel like that, why did he miss this is he was home, he had never left home before so why was this feeling crawling up through his chest. He went to spread his, but found he couldn't. Fear struck him hard as he looked down to see the rapidly approaching ground. The boy looked back to find that his wings that he adored so much where missing. The ground was too close now, even if his wings magically appeared he would hit the ground anyway. His eyes closed as he braced for impact and shot upright. It took him a moment to remember where he was. It was just a dream and he sighed in relief at the thought. His skin felt like it was crawling and he couldn't get the image of the rapidly approaching ground out of his head. The boy flopped back down, head turning to read the time. 3:47am. An arm covered his eyes as he held in a groan and went back to sleep. 

 

5:00 am was when Lance's alarm went off to start his daily routine. Wash off the face mask, get dressed, got train in the training room for no one would be there at this time in the morning, then head to the kitchen to help Hunk make the last of breakfast. He followed this every morning unless he got interrupted. And today was one of those mornings as the princess's voice rang out through the castle, saying to report to the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave a kudos


	3. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old tales are told and revelations are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm not sure if this is really confusing for you guys to read, so if you have any questions comment them or ask me on my tumblr where I will also be posting this story(Pluto-Dreaming).  
> I will also be putting any art that I draw for this fic on my tumblr (I haven't yet but when I do I'll let you all know if you wanna go check it out!

The paladins and Allura stood in front of the King and Queen of Arknae, a newly born planet with thousands of years old species that made this new planet their home after theirs was destroyed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, I am princess Allura of Altea and these are the Paladins of voltr-" Allura paused, all heads of the Arknaens snapped over to the boy clad in blue and white. "Step away from princess Allura and the paladins of Voltron angel!" The king commanded as a blaster materialised into his hands. The boy in question looked around to find he had been separated from his friends and surrounded by guards. ' _Like that could stop you!_ ', ' _He could take down the entire army without breaking a sweat!_ ' the boy chuckled at the two voices in the back of his mind. "I'm sorry but you must be mistaking the blue paladin is very much human our scans don't pick anything up." the Arknaens gasped at Alluras statement, "Altean technology was known for picking up angels not matter how powerful! It's been 10,000 years since then princess, angels have gotten more powerful." The king stated, never taking his eyes of the boy held at weapon point. "My king! What if the angels have gotten even more powerful since **he** came!??" a small Arknaen had pushed to the front of the crowd, fear evident in their voice. "Is no one else besides me questioning this? I mean angels are just a myth, right?" No one answered Hunk, "even if they are real arent angels the good guys and demons the evil ones?" "I believe your species culture is different from the truth. You see it is angels that are the bad ones, they started a war with demons that raged on for centuries. It was the corruption from within the angel's ranks that was their downfall. God had become corrupted, his judgement of the souls that were to be sorted had changed and not for the good. He would bring all souls into heaven where they would become unhappy, and restless. Souls that did not go where they belonged or if they weren't sorted at all they would turn into walkers, enemies to the living, demons and angels. The angels who fought in the war were unaware of what their God was doing to all those poor souls, thankfully his sister started to retaliate against god, but to stop him she had to become the queen of hell and she did. Demons stopped God and locked him in a cage and everything slowly was brought to piece, the walkers were dealt with and any other walkers that were beginning to form were treated." Everyone turned to see an elderly lady slowly making her way to the group, the crowd parting for her as she went. She walked up to the blue paladin and placed her hands the sides of his face. "It has certainly been a long time hasn't it Lucifer?" 


	4. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' was all that could run through his head at this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! New chapter out, hope you guys are enjoying this and I'm sorry they are such short chapters but there is plenty more coming to look forward to!
> 
> Can't believe this story already has 145 kudos!
> 
> P.S: Read the endnotes for other Voltron story ideas I have in mind!

Tears pooled in the boy's eyes, overflowing, running down his cheeks in rivers. Sobs shook his body, knees buckling as he sunk to the floor. "I'm sorry! I'm s-so s-sorry!" The old lady sunk down so she was level with the boy and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Lo Siento, Lo Siento! They told me you died a-and became a walker!" The boy's cries soon came to a slow stop, shoulders still shaking, silent tears running down his face. "I was stuck at home, I couldn't leave for centuries and when I could the furthest I could go was earth. I-I went to a school to come to space to find you again but even there I failed. I couldn't do it, I-I-I'm so sorry!"   
"Shh...Shh, its okay, its all okay. Its okay little brother"   


At those words, the boy's sobs hit again at full force. Once he had calmed down, the boy in blue stood up and turned around to face his friends, his face fell, he knew their reactions would be bad, this was why he was so afraid to tell them, but this...oh this was so much worse. The mix of expressions and emotions that they wore shook him to the core. Allura, she was surprised, annoyed but looked a bit in awe. Pidge was scared and Shiro he was shocked his new arm lightly glowing. Hunk, oh Hunk, he looked so betrayed...so hurt, but Keith...Keith was the worst. His face was twisted into a snarl and low growl coming from him, he had his blade knife transformed into a sword, tip pointing an inch away from the boy's throat. **"Who the fuck are you!?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was reading lots of Voltron prompts and I really like them and the idea of them so I thought I would give it ago if any of you guys would be interested in that. I would be accepting prompts/requests from people and if you do wanna read/send in something send in a comment or contact me on my tumblr! I hope some of you wanna try this out with me, if not that's a-okay!   
> P.S: If I do go ahead with the prompts they won't slow down the time it takes to update this story  
> P.P.S: The prompts will most likely be langst cause I'm a sucker for langst but he deserves so much love at the same time, but I will do other stuff!


	5. Sorry

Hi everyone who reads this

I just want to say sorry, I haven't updated this story in ages for I have just lost motivation.  
I started this while I was on holiday to Europe so I had a lot of time to fill on planes.  
However, I am going to rewrite it for I don't really like my writing style and I want chapters to be longer.  
I plan to spend maybe an hour on it a day (at least while I am on school holidays) and the first chapter of the rewrite I will upload hopefully tonight sometime. 

Sorry again everyone

From, Pluto


	6. REWRITE

Hey  
So I have decided to rewrite Devils Dont Fly, It is now called Devils Don't Fly (Not is space cat warships)  
The first chapter is up so please go check it out, I hope you all enjoy it and still love it as much as you love this one!

It is about 1900 words, and it's only chapter one and I hope to upload the next chapter sometime before the end of next week! 

-Pluto

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos or/and comment


End file.
